


The Cowley Drabble

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nod to a certain bit of fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowley Drabble

The job had to be its own reward. He'd put aside love when Annie breezed from his life years ago. Not for him even the luxury of admitting desire could still burn in him.

Until Bodie arrived, his playfulness, instinctual understanding, and shared background that bridged age and youth bringing remembrance of battles long forgot, of countless male bivouacks--in Spanish dust, African jungle, British barracks.

Bodie: who smiled the thorn of memory of aloneness into his heart.

He watched with hooded eyes as Bodie, hand familiarly on his partner's back and attention utterly focused, ushered Doyle from the office.


End file.
